


What's Wrong With Being Human?

by KatieNoctem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Wall Sex, graceless!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieNoctem/pseuds/KatieNoctem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some not quite smut I wrote for someone on Tumblr. I have never written smut before, let alone slash smut, so yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Wrong With Being Human?

“What's so wrong with being human?”  
Cas winced as Dean slammed him up against the wall. He didn't like this, Dean wasn't supposed to be able to throw him around unless he wanted to be thrown (though he did want it, ever since the pizza man incident with Meg he had thought about this), and it wasn't supposed to hurt. Being human was difficult.  
“What's so wrong with humans Cas?”  
He couldn't look into Dean's eyes, his gaze was too fixated on the hunter's lips. They were so close to his, he could feel the hot breath on his face. He didn't want to argue. He hated arguing with Dean. But he didn't know what to say, there was no way to explain how being human made you feel tiny and useless after being an angel for so long. So Cas decided to do what the people on Dr Sexy did when they wanted to stop an argument. He grabbed the back of Dean's head and crashed their lips together. Dean tensed for a moment, making a small muffled noise in the back of his throat and for just a second Castiel was sure he was going to pull away. But then he was pushing back against him, pressing their bodies together full of need and lust. Castiel could feel the hard line of Dean's cock pressing into him, rubbing against him, and his own was responding to the friction.  
“Oh god Cas you have no idea.” Dean growled, rutting against him and trailing kisses and bites along his jaw line. “No idea how _long_ I've wanted this. Wanted _you_.”  
Cas could only moan, his hips bucking against the hunters. He could feel something tightening inside him, a ball of heat growing and spreading from his stomach to his cock.  
“D... Dean.”  
“That's it baby, come for me.”  
Dean was still rutting against him, still sucking marks into his neck and digging his fingers into his coat when the whole world went white, then black, and Castiel was sure he was dying. Dean came soon after, hips bucking hard into him, before they stilled and Dean leant heavily against him panting.  
“So, what's so bad about being human?”  
“Nothing. It's wonderful.”


End file.
